


Late at night

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sexting, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath has some fun on the phone with Adam. But then Rhyno overhears him, and it becomes weird and sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the [pic of Heath's legs/feet](https://twitter.com/HeathSlaterOMRB/status/818330610800492545) he posted on Twitter recently.

Shortly after Heath had posted the pic on Twitter, he already got some comments about his feet, one from Zack Ryder. He hadn't even thought about it so much before. Actually he had just wanted to show the TV.

Suddenly he got a DM from Adam Rose. "I want to suck on your toes."

"You make me blush, baby," he answered.

"Mission accomplished. :) "

Heath smiled.

He got another message from Adam. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Can I call you?"

Heath looked to the other bed and answered, "No, sorry. Rhyno is already asleep."

"Too bad. I want to hear you moan."

"Don't write stuff like that. Somebody could read it."

"It's a DM."

"A hacker could."

"Then use a safe password. Not _password123."_

"I do!"

Heath had to wait a minute before he got another message. "I love you, Heathy baby."

He sighed. Adam always thought he could tease him as much as he wanted and then just say the three (or five) _magic words_ and Heath would forgive him everything. But he _knew_   that Adam wasn't serious about it. If Adam really loved him, he wouldn't have left him.

He just wanted to put the phone on his nightstand when he got another DM from Adam. "I'm pleasuring myself, thinking of you."

Heath winced and wrote, "Stop it."

"I can't. I'm too close now."

"You know what I mean."  
  
Heath got annoyed, put his phone away and tried to sleep. However, all he could think about now was Adam and what he was doing at the moment. When he realized that he was hard, too, he looked over to the other bed again. Rhyno seemed to be sound asleep. But Heath didn't want to risk getting _caught in the act_ by him. He would probably rip off Heath's head then.

So the ginger grabbed his phone, went to the bathroom and locked the door. While he dropped his boxers and sat down on the toilet lid, he called Adam.

"Oh, Heathy baby," the other man moaned into his ear.

"Have you already finished?" Heath asked in a low voice.

"Nope."

"You said you were close..." Heath was surprised.

"I lied." Adam grinned. "I'm not that fast. I'm an old man."

Heath chuckled. "Can you wait for me?"

"Always, baby."

Heath leaned back, took the phone in his left hand, closed his eyes and slowly started to stroke himself. "Tell me something."

"Remember Seattle? I made you come three times in one night."

"God, I was so horny after you'd defeated that stupid Titus."

"Moan for me, baby."

"I can't be so loud."

"Oh, is Rhyno sleeping next to you?"

"No, I'm in the bathro... What do you mean, _next to me?"_   The ginger opened his eyes and stopped moving.

"You don't sleep with him?"

"Hell no!" Heath quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He hoped he hadn't been too loud now.

"Why not? He seems to like you."

"He thinks I'm with Beulah."

Adam chuckled. _"Sure you are."_

Heath had told him the truth. Beulah was actually a neighbor of him. He had asked her to act as his wife because he didn't want Rhyno to know that he had so many kids from different women who had all left him alone with them. Because... well, obviously he was a fool.

He had stopped dating women after Leroy's mother had also left him about three years ago. It was less complicated with men. At least, that's what he had thought before Adam had left the company but refused to break up with him.

"Let's talk about something else," Heath suggested.

"Sure," Adam agreed. "As soon as you moan for me."

"Oh, come on..."

"Just a little bit, please. He's asleep, he won't hear you."

Heath closed his eyes again and focused on the feeling while he moved his fist up and down his shaft. "Oh, Adam..."

"My dick misses you."

"Does it?"

"Yeah, it misses your gentle hands..." Adam moaned loudly before he continued, "Your soft lips... your tight ass."

 

* * *

 

In the meantime, Rhyno lay awake on his bed and started to wonder why Heath had already been in the bathroom for such a long time. Maybe he'd become sick? That chicken earlier had tasted weird. He stood up and went to the bathroom when he suddenly heard groans. Oh no, that didn't sound good! He knocked on the door worriedly. "Heath, are you okay?"

The ginger froze for a moment before he answered, "I'm fine."

"Is that Rhyno?" Adam asked. "Invite him!"

"Shut up!" Heath hissed.

"What?" Rhyno hadn't been able to understand him.

"I'm on the phone," Heath explained.

_Oh, he was probably talking to his wife,_ Rhyno thought. _Then those moans..._ He blushed. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." He wanted to go back to his bed, he really wanted to. But somehow his legs didn't move, and then he also pressed his ear to the door.

"Hey, let's finish this," Adam suggested.

But Heath was still shocked. "I... I can't go on now. God, he heard me."

"Ask him for help."

"Do you ever listen to me? I don't think he is into stuff like this."

"But you don't know. Why don't you try it?"

"It's Rhyno. He will gore me if he knows that I've lied to him."

"Maybe you'll like the way he _gores_ you."

"Oh come on, please. You're terrible."

"I know."

Rhyno was startled. Why did they talk about him? What had Heath lied about to him? Maybe he'd gotten it all wrong. Maybe he was talking to someone else. A new tag team partner? Of course, they had lost the titles. Heath was looking for someone to replace him.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Adam asked.

Heath blurted out the name before he even thought about it. "Wait, why do you ask?"

Adam used his second phone to call the reception. "I'm gonna ask Rhyno to help you."

"What?!" Heath couldn't believe it. "Stop that!"

He could hear Adam talking on the other phone. "Adam Rose here. Can you please connect me to the room of Heath Slater and Rhyno? No, I'm not a fan. I'm also a superstar, Adam Rose."

Heath got desperate. "Please, Adam, if you really love me, don't do that."

It was quiet for a moment before Adam answered, "Okay." He hung up the second phone.

"Thanks," Heath said with relief.

_Love? Adam, Adam, Adam..._ There was no Adam at SmackDown. Rhyno was confused. Did Heath have a boyfriend? But why did they talk about him? Rhyno had heard enough and went back to his bed. He was disappointed, he'd never thought Heath would cheat on his wife. With another man at that!

Suddenly he remembered something. Adam Rose was a former member of the Social Outcasts, and he seemed to be very close to Heath. Maybe he was going to return to the WWE and become Heath's new tag team partner? Maybe he'd misunderstood some parts and it had not been about "love". He hadn't been able to understand every word Heath had said. Now he had to come up with a plan. He was not going to wait for Heath to betray him and attack him from behind!

 

* * *

 

"Are you still hard?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Heath answered.

"I'm sorry I angered you."

"Make up for it!"

"How?"

"Meet me."

"When?"

"When I'm at home."

"Heath..."

"If you really love me, you should meet my kids."

"They'll hate me."

"Yeah, probably." Heath chuckled. After a short pause he asked, "Would you do anything for me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you. I left the company because they treated me like shit."

"They treated me like shit, too. But I didn't give up. And then I became a Tag Team Champion."

"That's because you're better than me."

Heath wanted to snap back at first, but then he realized that Adam hadn't been sarcastic. He actually sounded sad. "That's it," Heath said.

"You came without me?"

"No! What the...? I can't do this anymore today. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It was just a weird night. Let's talk about this some other time again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night."

"Good night, Heathy baby."

When Heath returned to the dark bedroom, Rhyno suddenly asked, "Heath?"

The ginger jumped a little. "Jesus! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were already asleep."

"Sorry," Rhyno said without meaning it. "Do you think we can become Tag Team Champions again?"

"Yeah, I believe in us. Why do you ask that right now?"

"No reason. Good night."

"Good night."

 


End file.
